This is What Happens
by teesloverB01
Summary: Because everyone knows that when super-powered individuals get sick, their powers go on the fritz. As a result, hilarity ensues. This is their story.


**Random one-shot that popped into my head. Not quite sure how. Hope you like.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

It was just another day at the X-Mansion. The younger students were causing a ruckus out on the front lawn. Storm was making sure they didn't break anything (or each other). Xavier was making small talk with some of the older kids and his teachers. It was just a normal day. Well, you know, about as normal as a school for mutants was going to get.

Rogue was in the living room, when suddenly a loud sneeze sounded from down the hall. She looked up from the book she was reading, and seeing no one in her immediate vicinity, passed it off as nothing. She went back to reading, but was again interrupted by a sneeze. Closing her book, she made her way to the room where the sound came from. Inside, she was met with the sight of both Bobby and John tucked into their beds, coughing their lungs out.

"Are you two ok?" Rogue asked, rushing over.

"We're fine." Bobby answered, hiding a tissue behind him. "It's just a 24-hour bug thing. Don't wor-" He stopped short, put a hand over his mouth, and ran to the bathroom. Flipping the toilet seat over, he heaved at least most of his breakfast into the bowl.

John leaned over the edge of his bed so Bobby could hear him. "You know, the whole chicken noodle soup thing is total bull. The best cure for the flu is a big, fat, greasy pork sandwich served in an ashtray."

"Oh, John, I hate you so much." Bobby replied, before throwing up some more.

John started laughing, but it quickly turned into a coughing fit, that, in turn, led to him also needing the bathroom. He ran towards the one his roommate was currently in.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Rogue cried, taking him by the shoulders and turning him around. "Take the one down the hall!"

After they had finished, she put them back in their beds and stuck a thermometer under their tongues. "I'm gonna go get Professor Grey, ok? Don't move." After a minute, Rogue came back with Jean in tow. "I mean, it's just the flu, but I didn't know what to do."

Jean pressed her hand against their foreheads and took the thermometers out. She showed both to Rogue. "Well, these won't work out too well for them, seeing as John's here reads 105.2 and Bobby's is 56.7. Their bodies aren't… well, regular, so it's harder to get an accurate reading. But don't worry, they'll be fine. They just need a lot of rest and plenty of fluids. Especially you, John."

They gave her a thumbs-up and she smiled at them. "So how did you two get sick anyway?"

"It's Bobby's fault." John huffed, crossing his arms.

"John got sick first." Bobby blurted out, defending himself.

"Oh, so you're blaming me? I told you, I 'm a terrible ice skater." John turned toward the girls. "See, what happened was-"

"It was so not my fault!" Bobby interrupted.

"Maybe if you made it thicker, I wouldn't have fallen in!

"You're the one who kept melting the ice! And then you dragged me in, too!"

"I was getting hypothermia! And you know I'm not a good swimmer!"

"It wasn't even that cold! And you were in there for like 10 seconds! It's not like your body temperature wouldn't get back to normal in half that time. Anyway, like that's what got you sick in the first place! I told you that stuff was expired, but you ate it anyway!"

"You ate it first!"

"After you made me!"

"Ice cube!"

"Hot head!"

"OK! Boys, calm down." Jean cried, getting a migraine. "It doesn't matter whose fault it was, you're both here. So please, for the sake of everyone, try to keep the peace while you're stuck together."

They mumbled a response and turned away from each other. "Good. If you need anything else, I'll just be out here." Jean sighed heavily, walking out of the room. She took out a kettle and put it on the stove, hoping some tea would help the boys out a little.

Just as she was lighting the stove, she heard a sneeze and the fire suddenly flared up, making a giant flame. "Whoa!" Jean gasped, using her powers to snuff it out. She looked back to the room, where Rogue popped her head out from the doorway.

"Sorry! John sneezed and yeah. Sorry."

"Guess he has a greater range than I thought." Jean mused, attending to the stove.

Back in the room, Bobby groaned, leaning back on his bed. He was just about to say something when he heard a crackling noise come from the window. Scratch that, not from the window, it was the window. The glass had a thin layer of frost on it and was beginning to break. He turned back to John and Rogue, who were shivering from the sudden drop in temperature.

"Uhh, Bobby?" Rogue managed through her chattering teeth. "You mind?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't even notice."

At that moment, Logan came traipsing in, secretly lighting his cigar in the confines of the room. "Jean filled me in. You doing ok?"

Before Rogue could respond, John sneezed again and Logan's cigar lit up, setting fire to the man's coat. "Whoa!" Logan patted the flames out and put the cigar out. "Watch it, kid."

"Sorry, Logan." John held his hands out. "I swear, I don't know what's going on."

"Logan, could you go get the Professor?" Bobby said, a slight tremble in his voice.

"You think he can find out what's happening to us?" John asked, trying to reach his lighter, before Rogue stole it from his grasp. He pouted in response. "Come on, it calms me down." She smirked and tossed it to Logan.

"I don't know, but I think we should get him anyway." Bobby then pointed to the frosty window. "I think I just made it snow."

Rogue opened the window and everyone peered out. The grass was covered in a blanket of white. They caught Storm's confused gaze and Logan signaled for her to join them.

"Uhh, guys?" Bobby brought their attention back in. All three pairs of eyes widened, watching the white fall from the ceiling. It was actually snowing inside the room! "I swear, I'm not doing this on purpose."

Storm had walked in then, her head getting covered in snow. She ruffled her hair and looked at the others, waiting for an explanation. Logan filled her in and she left to go get the professor.

Kitty then walked in, covered with a towel, also confused. "Umm, can any of you explain to me what the heck is going on? Jean says that the stove keeps flaring, then shutting itself off, and when I tried to take a shower, I just got pelted with… hail."

"We're sick." Both culprits muttered simultaneously. "Sorry."

"Ahh." Kitty shifted awkwardly, glancing down. "I'm gonna go change." She ran out, embarrassed.

Charles came rolling in as soon as she left, Storm closely behind. He shifted his gaze between the two and explained how the flu was affecting their abilities. "We'll just have to live with the… weather conditions and malfunctions for a few days."

"Ughh!" John pulled a pillow over his head. "I'm gonna be stuck in here for days with just icicle over there?! That blows."

Bobby narrowed his eyes and discreetly raised a hand to freeze the pillow and half of John's bed.

John yelped, jumping out of the bed, and shattered his ice pillow. "Not cool, man!"

"What ever do you mean? You heard the professor, I can't control it."

John took his lighter back, proceeding to defrost his sleeping space, throwing a small fireball behind him. "Oops."

Bobby saw it coming and froze it, letting it crash to the floor. "That was lame."

"You drenched my sheets!"

"Please, you can dry them off easy." Bobby laughed as John growled, putting his flame out after it almost set his sheets on fire. "There, see? Good as new."

Xavier smiled and wheeled back out, everyone else following suit. "They'll be just fine. Now, Ororo, do you think you could take care of the snow?"

* * *

A couple days later, Bobby and John were back on their feet, feeling as good as ever. The same could not be said, however, about some of the other mutants.

They had all gotten sick, one way or another, from Bobby or John.

Every time Jean would sneeze, things would float a couple inches before crashing down. In addition to that, everyone could hear someone else's thoughts at the most random times of the day.

Scott was just outside, doing some target practice, when he sneezed and accidentally made a new doorway in the side of the house.

Kitty couldn't stay in one place for too long, for she would always phase through something when trying to blow her nose.

Ororo couldn't stop coughing and every time she even sniffled, clouds would gather, then part like it was on stop-motion animation. Mist would roll in, stick around for hours, then disappear faster then you could blink. Same with the rain… and the hail… and the lightning. All in all, outside was not a very safe place to be.

The weird ones were Angel and Nightcrawler. Warren's wings would expand and retract whenever he blew his nose and sneezed, hitting various people in the face. Warren was also a sleepwalker and… well… it was probably a good thing his room wasn't on the second floor.

The same could be said about Kurt. He would pop up anywhere, scaring the crap out of the others. He also appeared at the most inopportune times, in the most inopportune places, once unintentionally seeing more of Scott then he would ever want to see.

It was safe to say that the mansion was thrown into total chaos for a couple days. At the end of the week, there were quite a few people quarantined to their rooms.

Bobby and John were in the kitchen, watching it all unfold. "You know, this was totally our fault…" Bobby thought aloud. "Maybe we should run before they try to kill us."

"They can't prove that and they can't blame us as long as we deny everything." John snickered, catching a toaster that flew over his head.

"True. So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. There's no one around to do things to."

"You want a snow cone?" Bobby asked, shooting ice cubes into a blender.

"Sure. I'll make the S'mores."

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Please tell me if I got anything wrong, I'm pretty sure some of it isn't that accurate, but not sure.

Ok, hope you enjoyed it. Bye!


End file.
